Love Story 2
by Yochiko Tenzo
Summary: kisah cinta Naruto..  Warning : GaarafemNaru, XXXXfemNaru  Naru is female.. I'm a newbie..  Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Hi.. Chi author baru di sini.. Mohon bantuannya ya..

**Love Story**

Pair : SasufemNaru

GaarafemNaru

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

**Disclaimer:** **Masashi Kishimoto** **Warning : OOC, Typo(?)**

femNaruto : 15 tahun

Sasuke : 16 tahun

Gaara : 15 tahun

Summary : kisah cinta seorang Naruto, seorang gadis yang cupu. Naruto selalu dipermainkan, akankah ia mendapat pasangan sehidup sematinya?

..Maaf, chi ga bisa bikin summary..

At School

Naruto P.O.V

Hi.. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto.. Di sekolah, aku selalu diejek gadis yang cupu atau kuper. Ya, mungkin karna aku slalu memakai kaca mata yang tebal, sering membaca buku, dan sulit bergaul. Tapi suatu hari, seorang kapten basket melamarku.

"I Love You" semenjak kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut Gaara, aku telah menjadi kekasih Sabaku no Gaara-sang bintang basket di sekolahku-. Ia cakep, keren, populer, dan dia juga mempunyai banyak skali fans. Tanpa terasa sudah hampir 2 bulan aku menjadi kekasih Gaara. Gaara benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta sering kali aku merasa sesuatu yang janggal, seakan-akan ada yang disembunyikan oleh Gaara dariku. Entah apa itu. Aku sendiri pun ingin mengetahuinya. Tapi setiap kubertanya padanya, ia slalu menjawab "Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan koq darimu. Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku tak mungkin berbohong padamu. Kau kan kekasihku." Meskipun aku penasaran, tapi aku berusaha tersenyum di takut kalau kutanyakan lagi padanya, ia akan tersinggung dan menganggap kalau aku tak percaya padanya.

Author P.O.V

Bel istirahat ke-2 berbunyi..

Naruto beranjak dari kelas untuk menemu Gaara di kelasnya. Saat berada di lorong depan kelasnya, Naruto mendengar tawa yang cukup keras. Suara tawa itu.. seperti suara tawa Gaara!

Naruto semakin mendekati pintu itu, suara di kelas semakin terdengar. "Hahaha.. Gw ga nyangka.. Ternyata lo bisa macarin Naru." Kata Neji, salah satu teman Gaara. " Ia donk, gw gitu lho.. hahaha.. Jadi gimana nih? Gw menang taruhan ini donk. Lo inget kan taruhan kita tentang macarin Naruto?" kata Gaara. 'Jadi, slama ini dia bikin aku jatuh cinta Cuma buat menangin taruhannya sama teman-temannya!' Batin Naruto saat mendengar percakapan Gaara. Setelah cukup lama Gaara tertawa, akhirnya dia sadar bahwa di depan pintu ada Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca seakan ingin menangis. Tapi ia menahan tangisnya itu agar tidak terlihat lemah di depan Gaara. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan seorang cowok yang macarin diia hanya untuk taruhan dengan teman-temannya. Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan Gaara. "Tunggu Naru, Kau hanya salah paham!" kata Gaara sambil mengejar Naruto. Naruto masuk ke toilet cewek demi menghindari Gaara. Tak tahan dengan perasaannya, ia pun menangis di salh satu bilik(?) toilet itu. "Hiks.. Hiks.. Dia hanya mempermainkanku. Dia hanya menjadikanku bahan taruhannya. Hiks.. Hiks.." Saat naruto menangis, ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke toilet itu, dan tiba-tiba...

Tbc.. ^^

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan..

Intend to review or flame?


	2. Mysterious boy

**Love Story**

**Chapter 2 : Mysterious boy**

Last chapter

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Dia hanya mempermainkanku. Dia hanya menjadikanku bahan taruhannya. Hiks.. Hiks.." Saat naruto menangis, ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke toilet itu, dan tiba-tiba...

Pair : SasufemNaru

GaarafemNaru

Genre : Romance

**Disclaimer:** **Masashi Kishimoto** **Warning : OOC, Typo(s)**

femNaruto : 15 tahun

Sasuke : 16 tahun

Gaara : 15 tahun

Special thanks to :

.

MiyakoChan Shirayuki Phantomhi

.

HasIfa-chan

.

**Normal P.O.V**

Tiba-tiba saat Naruto menangis, Seorang siswi masuk ke toilet. Dia mendengar tangisan Naruto.

"T-ta-tangisan s-s-si-ssiapa it-t-u? J-J-Jangan-Jangan..." siswi itu tergagap.

"Ssseetann!" teriak siswi itu.

Naruto sibuk menangis sehingga ia tak mendengar suara siswi tersebut. Siswi itu a.k.a Tenten lari dari toilet itu

"Aada ssseetan di toilet skolah kkiita..!" teriak Tenten.

Anak-anak lain yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam dan kebingungan. Dalam sekejap, anak-anak ribut membicarakan masalah setan toilet.

Saat Naruto kembali dari toilet menuju kantin, ia bertemu dengan sakura-teman baiknya-.

"Dari tadi kamu ke mana aja sih?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tadi ke toilet, Sakura."

"Hah, serius?"

"Iya, memang knapa sich?"

"Kkammuu tidak di'ini-itu'kan kan?" Sakura tergagap.

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa sich, di'ini itu'kan siapa?"

"Ya dengan setan toilet skolah kita lah.."

"Hah, Setan? Jjangan-jangan waktu aku di toilet, ada setan di sbelah aku?" Kata Naruto ikut-ikutan gagap. Sambil berbalik kaku ke arah Sakura dengan wajah pucat pasi..

...3..

...2...

...1...

"Kyaaaa!" Teriak Sakura dan Naruto.

"Naru, kamu jangan nakutin donk, nanti aku gak bisa tidur nih.." Kata Sakura.

"Haha udah ah, Jangan percaya dengan yang begituan." Kata Naruto.

~Skip Time~

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Saat di pintu depan kelas, Naruto berpapasan dengan Gaara.

"Naru.. Tunggu Naru.. Kamu salah paham, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, kumohon.." Kata Gaara sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Apa lagi sih yang perlu dijelaskan, aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu. Aku sudah dengar sendiri kalau kau macarin aku cuma buat menangin taruhanmu kan! Oke fine, sekarang juga dan detik ini juga kita PUTUS! Jangan pernah kau nyari ataupun bicara lagi padaku! Aku benci padamu!"

Naruto pun berlari, pergi meninggalkan Gaara menuju lokernya. Naru berlari sambil mengeluarkan air mata, wajahnya tertunduk, matanya berair, dan tanpa sadar..

**Bruk!**

Naruto menabrak seseorang dan alhasil, kacamatanya terjatuh..

"Sorry, aku tidak sengaja. Kau tak apa?" Sambil berkata demikian, si cowok misterius-Korban(?) yang ditabrak- itu membantu Naru membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan.

Naru mencoba melihat siapa cowok misterius itu, meski pandangannya buram. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menjulurkan kacamatanya, Naru pun mengambil kacamatanya dari cowok itu. Naru bangkit(?) dari jatuhnya, memakai kacamatanya, dan mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Makasi-" Tanpa sempal Naru mengatakan terima kasih, cowok itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. "Jjangan-jangan dia setan lagi..?"

~Skip Time~

Keesokan harinya

Naru sedang merenungkan sesuatu sambil berjalan menuju lokernya. Ia membuka pintu lokernya. Saat hendak mengambil bukunya, suatu benda terjatuh, Naru mengambil benda tersebut

'amplop?' batin Naruto.

Naruto pun menutup kembali pintu lokernya, ia kembali ke kelasnya sambil membawa amplop berwarna Pink-Putih itu. Di kelas saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung, Naruto membuka amplop itu, di dalam amplop itu terdapat sebuah surat yang bertuliskan :

"_**Hidup itu berputar seperti roda, kadang di atas, kadang di bawah. Matahari Pasti 'kan tenggelam, tapi ia akan terbit lagi dan menyinari dunia, sama halnya seperti manusia. Suatu saat, cahayanya akna redup, tapi aku percaya, Kamu akan bercahaya kembali layaknya matakari."**_

Setelah Naruto membaca surat itu, ia kebingungan dan mencoba mencari nama pengirimnya. Tak ada satupun petunjuk tentang pengirinnya. Sepanjang pelajaran, Naruto senyam-senyum sendiri layaknya orang yang sudah tak waras. Tiba-tiba..

**Jduug!**

Lamunan Naruto buyar, ternyata Naruto dilempari penghapus papan tulis oleh Bu Anko.

"Kamu dengar tidak yang ibu jelaskan tadi? Dari tadi sudah ibu tegur, tapi kamu masih melamun juga!" Kata bu Anko.

"Ssssaaya dengar koq bu.." Jawab Naruto dengan gugup.

Anak-anak sekelas mentertawakan Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah, skarang kalian boleh istirahat, jangan lupa kejakan PR kalian untuk minggu depan."

Pada saat istirahat, Narutoo makan bersama Sakura. Pada saat sedang enak-enaknya ngobrol Bareng Sakura..

"Hai Naru" suara seorang cowok yangg sangat Naru kenal a.k.a Gaara.

Melihat Gaara mendekatinya, Naru langsung naik pitam. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya, ia menatap tajam Gaara

"Apa lagi sih maumu Gaara? Kamu ingatkan apa yang aku bicarakan kemarin? Aku dah bilang, Kamu tak usah nemuin aku lagi! Aku udah malas ngliat mukamu! Lagian kita sudah putus, jadi aku dah tak ada urusan lagi denganmu. Dasar cowok tak tahu malu! Tahu diri donk!" Kata Naruto.

"Tapi Naru, aku Cuma mau jelasin maslah yang waktu itu doank! Waktu itu awalnya aku memang pengen macarin kamu Cuma buat menangin taruhan, tapi sekarang aku beneran tak mau mempermainkan perasaanmu lagi" Kata Gaara.

"oh.. Gitu ya.. Mungkin aku salh menilaimu. Maaf aja ya.." Kata Naruto.

Naruto mengambil jus yang ada di meja. "Tapi, kayaknya aku memang sudah benar nilai kamu.. Kamu tuh cowok tak tahu malu, tak sadar diri dan tak pernah tahu perasaan cewek!" Kata Naruto sambil menumpahkan jus yang di pegangnya ke Gaara.

"Makan tuh! Dasar br***sek( haha, chi sensor bagian ini)!" kata Naruto.

Gaara ditertawakan smua anak yang berada di kantin itu. Gaara sangat merasa malu. Secara, Gaara sang kapten skaligus bintang basket sekolah yang popular, keren, cakep, dipermalukan di depan orang banyak sama seorang cewek yang tak terlalu popular di Skolah. Gaara pasti malu banget. Naruto lari ke taman belakang sekolah, ia menangis di bangku taman itu. Entah mengapa tiap kali ia ingat bahwa ia hanya menjadi bahan taruhannya Gaara, air matanya selalu menetes, ia slalu menangis. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan menangis sepuasnya tanpa takut ada yang mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba, ada sesosok cowok yang datang padanya, cowok itu hanya berkata pada Naruto..

"Janganlah bersedih" Kata soso itu sambil memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan pemberian cowok tersebut. Saat Naruto memakai kacamatanya lagi, sesosok cowok itu pun hilanh lagi tanpa jejak. Naruto kembali ke kelas sambil memegangi sapu tangan yang diberikan cowok itu padanya. Saat Naruto memegang sapu tangan tersebut, Naruto merasakan sesuatu pada sapu tangan yang dilipat itu, seperti secarik kertas.

Saat Naruto membuka kertas itu, sebuah amplop terjatuh. Naru Membuka isi amplop itu. Ternyata isinya adalah...

**...TBC...**

A/N : Haha, akhirnya selesai juga fict kali ini.. Yah, walupun masih pendek..

**Interest to review or flame?**

**Balasan Review**

To HasIfa-chan : Terima kasih untuk masukannya.. Chi akan coba..

To MiyakoChan Shirayuki Phantomhi : Makasih ya.. Tapi chi belum tahu bakal buat Naru berubah atau tidak..


	3. Who is he?

**Love Story**

**Chapter 3 : Who is he?  
**

**Ini chap sbelumnya..**

Saat Naruto membuka kertas itu, sebuah amplop terjatuh. Naru Membuka isi amplop itu. Ternyata isinya adalah...

**Pair**

XXXfemNaru

GaarafemNaru

**Genre**

Romance , Humor

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**

OOC, Typo(s) , Naru is female

**Don't like Don't read**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

**DUAR..**

Ternyata isimya adalah bom saudara-saudara.. (haha.. Chi bercanda koq..)

* * *

_***Real story**_

Naruto membuka amplop tersebut. Terdapat sehelai kertas yang bertuliskan :

**Jangan lagi kau menangis hanya karna hal-hal konyol.. **

**Karena setiap kau menangis, cahaya dalam dirimu itu akan redup.. **

**Hapuslah air matamu dan tersenyumlah.. **

**Agar sinar dalam hatimu tetap menyala... **

_**Tersenyumlah agar orang-orang yang sayang padamujuga ikut tersenyum. **_

_** US**_

'Jangan-jangan orang yang mengirimkan surat ini sama seperti orang yang menabrakku (Chi : lebih tepatnya ditabrak.. =_=")' Batin Naruto.

Tetapi tiap kali Naruto memikirkan kata-kata dari cowok misterius itu, entah kenapa seakan-akan ada yang memberikan dorongan agar ia kuat, agar ia tak sedih lagi, dan agar ia berani untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Kata-kata dari cowok misterius itu seakan-akan membuat Naruto tenang, seakan-akan berkata,** "Kamu pasti bisa melupakan Gaara. Kamu harus bahagia tanpa Gaara. Jangan kamu sia-siakan waktumu hanya untuk Gaara!" **

Di kamarnya, Naruto hanya kebingungan membaca surat-surat dari cowok misterius itu.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Kenapa ya, cowok itu selalu ada saat aku sedih dan membutuhkan penghiburan? Oh iya, aku baru sadar, cowok misterius itu selalu menghilang setiap kali aku ingin melihat sosoknya. Dia itu seperti bayangan, cepat skali perginya. Sebenernya dia itu siapa si? Manusia, bayangan, atau jin ya..? Ia slalu menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak.

"Aarrgghh.." teriakku frustasi.

Kenapa ya hatiku selalu senang jika aku mendapat surat dari cowok itu? Kenapa aku selalu deg-degan kalau mikirin dia? Dia sungguh membuatku bingung.

**Normal P.O.V**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto datang ke sekolah pagi sekali. Saat tiba di kelas, ia tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah meja (Itu meja dia sendiri lho..), dimejanya terdapat sekuntum mawar merah dan sepucuk surat berisi :

_**Aku tak pernah tahu.. **_

_**Mengapa aku ikut sedih disaat kau sedih? **_

_**Mengapa melihatmu tersenyum, aku juga ikut tersenyum? **_

_**Aku selalu saja ingin melindungimu hari demi hari.. **_

_**Apa arti perasaanku itu?**_

_**Mungkinkah itu perasaan yang bernama CINTA?**_

_**Aku tak pernah tahu itu.. **_

_**Cinta yang tak pernah bisa dilihat oleh mata.. **_

_**Perasaan yang sungguh menyiksa.. **_

_**...CINTA...**_

_**Kini aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku sebenarnya mencitaimu, sangat mencintaimu..**_

** US**

Saat Naruto membaca surat itu, ia merasa seperti ada yang mengawasinya, padahal tak ada seorangpun di luar sana. Mata Naruto kembali terfokus pada bunga mawar di genggamannya. Saat itu Naruto bnar-benar merasa ada yang memperhatikannya seperti memastikan kalau bunga dan surat itu diterima oleh Naruto. Saat Naruto berbalik, tak ada seorangpun di luar sana. Naruto benar-benar senang menerima surat itu, ia merasa seakan ada suatu semangat yang kuat yang muncul dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Orang itu seakan-akan mendorong dan membantu Naruto untuk melupakan Gaara. Semakin lama, hari semakin siang, anak-anak yang lain pun berdatangan.

"Bunga dari siapa, Naru? Dari Gaara? Bukannya kalian sudah tak berhubungan lagi? Dia minta balikan lagi?" tanya sakura tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Naruto kaget.

"Sabar donk.. Bertanyalah satu-satu, aku pusing tahu."

"Iya-iya, maaf deh. Skarang jawab pertanyaanku."

"hhmm.. Aku tak tahu ini bunga dari siapa. Yang pasti bunga ini sudah ada di mejaku dari tadi pagi. Inisial orang yang memberikannya ialah US."

"Oh, aku kira dari Gaara."

Saat istirahat pertama, Naruto hanya duduk terdiam merenung di kantin sekolah, mnunggu Sakura selesai rapat osis

'hhmm, siapa ya cowok misterius itu sebenarnya? Kenapa ia selalu tahu kapan aku butuh dukungan, dan kapan aku bersedih? Apa dia adalah mata-mata?' batin Naruto.

Saat Naruto merenung, tiba-tiba sebuah(?) tangan memegang pundak Naruto. Pikiran Naruto melayang tinggi pada horor.

'Ja-jangan-jangan i-itu se-se-setan lagi?' batinnya.

Naruto berbalik kaku ke belakang.. Sesosok wajah muncul di hadapannya

"**AAAAAAAA!"**

**...TBC..**

* * *

A/N** : **Yak.. Chi mau bales review

**to Delta Alpha Fujoshi **

Updet.. Maaf nunggu.. Chi lagi ga ada ide..

Naru : Halah, bilang aja lagi males ngetik

Chi : =.="

Naru : Hh.. Si author satu ini memang terbilang malas ngetik..

Chi : Hey! Jangan buka aib orang..! *Ngejar Naru*

Sakura : Hh.. biarlah mereka kejar-kejaran sampai puas..

Yak, balasan review selanjutnya..

**to CCloveRuki **

Haha**.. **Untuk orang misteriusnya pasti bakal kjawab di chap ini..

Naru : Ya, karna author terlalu bodoh dengan mencantumkan inisial di surat itu..

Chi : Suka-suka chi donk!

Naru : Tapi kan jadi ga misterius lagi tau..

Chi : Oh iya ya.. (Bodoh mode : On)

Naru : *Gubrag* (Naru terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya)

Chi : Ok.. Next..

**to Nene Zura' no Uchikaze**

Khekhekhe.. arigatou dah suka fict GJ ni

Naru : Dari dulu juga, semua fict yang author buat selalu GJ..

Chi : Berisik! Kau itu komentar terus dari tadi! *ngluarin aura setan*

Naru : Hiii.. *Merinding*

Chi : Hh.. Ok, chi masih berbaik hati kali ini..

Ok deh, next..

**to Haslfa-chan**

Arigatou Haslfa-chan.. Sebenernya sih chi dah umur 14. Dah klas 8..

Naru : O.o

Ha? Klas 8? OMG.. Klas 8 masih salah ngegunain EYD? ckckck.. Poor Chi..

Chi : Hh.. terserah kaulah.. Chi cape ngeladenin Naru dari tadi..

Naru : Haha.. Ok, next..

**to hana no hachiroku**

Ok.. Chi coba..

Tapi, kalau urusan merubah penampilan Naru..

Liat nanti aja deh.. Chi belum kepikiran..

* * *

Ayo, Chi tunggu Reviewnya

V  
V  
V


	4. mystery

**Love Story**

**Chapter 4 :**

**Ini chap sbelumnya..**

Saat Naruto merenung, tiba-tiba sebuah(?) tangan memegang pundak Naruto. Pikiran Naruto melayang tinggi pada horor.

'Ja-jangan-jangan i-itu se-se-setan lagi?' batinnya.

Naruto berbalik kaku ke belakang.. Sesosok wajah muncul di hadapannya

"**AAAAAAAA!"**

**Pair**

XXXfemNaru

GaarafemNaru

**Genre**

Romance , Humor

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Warning OOC, Typo(s) , Naru is female , GaJe fict Don't like Don't read (chi sudah peringatkan lho, if you _DON'T LIKE_, _DON'T READ _ this story) Normal POV "AAAAAAA! SETAN!" teriak Naruto. "to! Naruto! Sadar! Ini aku, Sakura, bukan setan.."

"Huft.. Ternyata kau, aku kira setan.."

"Huh.. Aku jadi bingung sama kamu.. Apa memori otakmu sudah penuh dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis? Atau jangan-jangan otakmu itu terkena virus mistis? Masalahnya akhir-akhir ini komputer dalam otakmu itu isinya jadi mistis and lemot"

"Hah? Memangnya otak punya komputer ya? Hh, gak tau nih, akhir-akhir ini banyak hal-hal mistik yang terjadi padaku, padahal tidak nyata.."

"Contohnya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini tuh ada orang yang memberikanku surat berantai"

"Maksudnya surat berantai itu seperti surat teror?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu sih.. Tapi, isi suratnya tuh menghiburku. Sepertinya dia tahu kapan aku sedang sedih. Trus dia itu pernah nabrak-baca:ditabrak- aku dan membantuku. Sewaktu aku ingin berterima kasih, dia menghilang tanpa jejak" cerita Naruto.

"Iiihhh, seram sekali cowok iitu.."

"Maka dari itu, sewaktu kau datang, aku kira kau itu setan."

"Oh, begitu ya.. Oh, aku mau mengerjakan PR dulu ya, aku lupa kalau aku belum mengerjakan PR biologi si orochi-sensei.. Bye.."

Sakura pun pergi ke kelas untuk mengerjakan PR.

'Sebaiknya aku ke kelas juga'batin Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju tangga, tanpa sengaja Naruto menginjak tangga yang basah. Naruto terpeleset.

"KYAA!" panik Naruto. 'Sial, tangga basah tapi tak ada tanda lantai licin' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menahan tubuh Naruto agar ia tak jatuh ke lantai. Sesosok wajah yang cool tampak di depan wajah Naruto.

'Sasuke-senpai' batin Naruto. Muka Naruto memerah, Naruto malu sekali. "Hmm.. So-sorry.. Thanks dah nolongin aku"

"Hn.." kata Sasuke dengan stay coolnya. "Lain kali hati-hati."

"Y-Ya.. Thanks, a-aku ke ke-kelas dulu. B-bye.." Naruto berbicara dengan terbata-bata karena terlalu gugupnya. Ia pun segera pergi menuju kelasnya.

Malam hari di kamar Naruto, naruto menulis diarynya dengan muka memerah dan senyam-senyum sendiri.

**Dear diary..**

**Hari ini aku seneng banget ! /**

**Kyaa.. Hari ini aku ditolong sama Sasuke!**

**Sasuke yang cakep banget itu..**

**Dia idolanya semua cewek di sekolah!**

**Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah dan tanggal hari ini akan selalu kuingat!**

**..12 Desember 2010..**

(author : lebay banget sih.. #plak)

Setelah menulis diarynya, Naruto pun terjun(?) ke dunia mimpinya.

Siang harinya, setelah pulang sekolah, Naruto terburu-buru lari ke luar gerbang karena hari sudah gelap tanda akan hujan. Naruto terburu-buru lari menyebrang tanpa melihat kanan-kiri. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat ke arah Naruto.

"AAAAA" teriak Naruto.

Saat mobil hampir menabrak Naruto, sebuah tangan yang hangat menarik Naruto menjauh dari mobil yang akan menabraknya dan membawanya pada pelukannya. Jarak antara wajah Naruto dengan cowok itu hanya beberapa centimeter saja. Naruto mencoba melihat sosok itu, dan ternyata sosok itu adalah Sasuke.

Semakin lama, Naruto semakin tenggelam dalam suasana. Semakin lama jarak muka keduanya semakin mendekat.

**Deg..Deg..Deg..**

Jantung Naruto berdengup kencang. Detik demi detik(?), mulut Naruto dengan Sasuke hanya tinggal 3 _centimeter_ lagi, dan tinggal 3 centimeter lagi mulut Sasuke dan Naruto bersentuhan.

Tapi, tiba-tiba dan tanpa disangka-sangka...

**...TBC...**

Yak beres.. Gimana fict-nya?

Maaf, kali ini(bukan kali ini saja sih) chi buat fict-nya 'agak'(?) pendek..

XD.. Chi sedang kehabisan ide.. Chi Janji, chap depan chi panjangin fictnya..

Maaf ya klo ada kesalahan, chi juga manusia, dapat berbuat salah.. m(_._)m

Ada yang penasaran dengan chap depan? Smoga mina-san suka ya..

_Naruto : oy, author! Jangan pidato trus, kapan balasan reviewnya?_

_Author : oh iya, hhe.. Maaf , authornya lupa_

_Sasuke : ya udah, cpet bales reviewnya.._

_Author : ok2, yang pertama.. _

_**Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi**___

_Author : Ok, Chap depan nanti chi dipanjangin fictnya.._

_Makasih dah review ya.._

_**HasIfa-chan**_

_Author : Weleh, tak apa2, balasan review tak diharuskan tepat waktu koq.. XD_

_Soal Naru akan dipercantik atau ga, liat nanti deh.. XP_

_Masih dipikirkan..._

_Thanks reviewnya ya.._

Yang udah baca, silahkan **review**, kalau tudak mau chi bunuh*digebukin

Maaf, Klo tak meriview juga tak masalah.. XDD


End file.
